Linny and Ronnie Anne's Surprise Adventures
Linny and Ronnie Anne's Surprise Adventures! is an double-length episode of Wonder Pets! ''from the first season and i add some Cartoons in the Special. in 1998 in the US. It was later re-released in 2000. It features ten songs from the fifth series, along with a story written by Alec Reidand narrated by Josh Selig. DescriptionEdit When Ronnie Anne's winter adventures began one winter when the mail arrived late from the mainland. Very soon, he was helping Harold the Helicopter with a daring rescue. As you listen to this brand new story, you will discover you can have fun joining in with ten songs about Wonder Pets and their friends. PlotEdit The pets are resting after Christmas but more work needs to be done. Little Brother and His Mother explains to Linny that the Christmas mail is delayed and that he and Amela are to take it. However after a rather silly accident involving to Amela, Linny is to take all the mail, leaving him puffed out the next morning. Linny is ready for work again and on the way he explains to Ronnie Anne that he will soon be rescued. As he is working he discovers Donald's duck, Dilly, who is stranded on the ice and cannot move. However Harold comes to the rescue, and Linny and friends look after her, despite her nonstop quacking. Spring soon arrives, followed by Summer. The Wonder Pets are needed to take eight coaches to Gordon, but Lori needs help and Bill and Ben are the only pets left. In the end, Little Brother and His Mother agrees that Bill Birthday Bear and Ben Bedtime Bear can help! Characters PresentEdit * Linny * Ronnie Anne * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Percy * Bill and Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (''does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (mentioned) SongsEdit # It's Great to be an Wonder Pet! # Sir Topham Hatt # Accidents will Happen # Night Pets! # The Snow Song # The Helicopter Song # Donald's Duck # Stephanie's Seaside Trip # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining #Wintertime Is Fun # Come for the Ride TriviaEdit * On the USA song list, a small advert for the VHS Spooks and Surprises can be seen. * Six of the songs on this audiobook were later reused on Thomas' Songs and Roundhouse Rhythms, three on the full release of Thomas' Train Yard Tracks and the last on the sampler version of the latter. * The USA cover was reused from the 1997 VHS Playtime. * This was the only Thomas audiobook released by MCI (VCI's music division) * The episodes, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Down the Mine and Thomas, Terence and the Snow are referenced. * The original master tape was split into two halves for the cassette releases, but was joined together for the CD release where Snow Song fades out and a wind effect fades in. * The line "Thomas explained the situation to the driver" after Donald's duck calls for help suggests that the engines are able to understand animals, whereas their drivers cannot. * The CD release came as a bonus with a unique version of the Australian Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD, while being a later pressing it uses the exact same data as on the standalone CD release of three years prior. The disc printing is almost identical with exception of the Digital Audio Technologies Australia logo being absent due to the disc being pressed by a different company. * This audiobook marks Dilly's only speaking role to date. * There was a re-release of the standalone CD in 2003 that used the same disc as seen in the Australian Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD & CD gift set. It has the same artwork as the original CD release but a new barcode sticker is placed on the case over the original printed one. The case of this release also lacks the Digital Audio Technologies Australia logo however it is present on the disc despite being made by the same company as the CD inlcuded with the DVD that lacked this logo. GoofsEdit * On the sleeve of the USA release, Sir Topham Hatt is misspelled as Sir Topham Hat. * The intro theme was incorrectly mixed and has the main piano, drums and bass tracks almost solely on the right channel while the other instruments retain their original mix. * There is an audible pop at the start of the CD album during the opening theme that is present on all discs pressed. Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Linny